Forget Chocolate, A Chimera Says it Best
by Emeraldd Star
Summary: R/H fluff with a twist


Hullo all Emerald is back

Hullo all Emerald is back! Actually I was back about a week ago days ago when posted I part five to Miranda and the Walnuts and NO ONE reviewed! Oh well I hope I'll get a better reaction to this one. This is mostly Ron's POV with some Hermione mixed in for fun. This is definitely not your average R/H fluff. In fact I don't think any one had even done this before **chest swells proudly**. Well enjoy reading the fic and just so ya know reviews are nice. 

Disclaimer- I own the idea, some of Rom, and some of Hera. Please don't sue me I only have my lucky penny.

** **

**Forget Chocolate, A Chimera Says It Best**

By Emerald Star

Hermione's POV

"I can't believe Professor Lampvern!" Ron shouted the second we entered the common room. "This has nothing to do with defense against the dark arts." 

"Ron," I said calmly, "This is an easy exam!We get to work on it during class and as homework. We also get to use a bit of creativity and it's only three feet of parchment." I looked at Harry seeing whether he'd take my side or Ron's, but he was just laughing at something that Fred was doing across the common room. Ron sighed and rolled his eyes because obviously I just didn't get it. Trying to be the better person, I just shook my head and sat on the couch by Ginny to get started on my work. _Now what to write about?_

Ron's POV

"Ron, this is an essay exam we get to work on it during class and as homework." Hermione was saying. _Oh yeah, like I need more work. "We also get to use a bit of creativity and it's only three feet of parchment." She was still talking. __Oh Hermione listen to yourself: "Only three feet..." _

Come on. She just doesn't get it--this is just extra work and Professor Lampvern could give us a normal exam like list three legal ways to kill Vold-, erm You Know Who. No, I can hear her disgustingly sweet voice telling us now, "Class, this year we're going to do the exam a little differently. Instead of a written exam or obstacle course you have to write a story. You must write a story where the main character runs into something that we've studied this year and kills or defeats it. It must be three feet of parchment minimum, although it is okay to write more." The last comment was directed at Hermione, and she continued, "Get started on it tonight and we'll work on it in class some tomorrow. I'm going to pick the two best ones and read them to the class. That's your exam. Now go, class dismissed." How stupid is that? A story! Aw well, maybe I could ask Fred and George for ideas. Stupid Professor Lampvern. I'll just go over by Ginny and Hermione.

And so the two friends, one annoyed and one fairly happy went to work by the flames of the common room. Both soon found their muses and both stopped writing well after the flames were completely dark. 

Hermione again

I was woken abruptly by the sound of snickering. Blinking the world into focus, I jumped into a sitting position only to hear more snickers and a loud (slightly groggy), "Ouch, Moine, that hurt." 

When my vision returned to me I saw two red, stout figures that appeared to be Fred and George doubled over laughing. I turned and saw that I was curled up next to Ron on the couch in the common room. I must have fallen asleep while writing and the twins probably snuck down to do some awful thing to someone and saw us. Ron, whom was now much more alert, turned a bright shade of red and growled fiercely, " Shut up." 

One of the twins caught his breath and said, "You're quite witty in the morning, aren't you Ronniekins?" This caused them to laugh even harder. I glanced up at the clock and saw that it was two in the morning.

Looking at the two boys in hysterics and back at a bright red Ron I said, "Well, we'd better go up to bed now or we'll never hear the end of it." 

This calmed Ron down slightly; he sighed and replied, this time smiling, "We won't anyway." I laughed and left to go to sleep in my real bed.Once in bed with the blankets all around me and my nest of pillows fluffed up. A tiny thought entered my mind just as I was drifting off.Why did he blush so much when we were being laughed at? Was I that embarrassing? My eyes jerked open as a thousand what ifs and whys flowed into my head. After about an hour of pondering all these questions I was just drifting off and the final thing I remembered as sleep washed upon me was just how comfortable that Ronald Weasley was. 

Ron (he's in bed pondering the mysteries of life **giggle, tee he Ron pondering**)

_She just waltzed off not even caring what my brothers were doing, just walked off. How could she be so cool about us falling asleep in each other's arms? She just treated it like an everyday occurrence, wasn't I important enough to turn red over? That girl certainly is confusing. Sometimes she's my enemy, sometimes she's one of my best friends but tonight I reckon she may have been something more to me. _

Now we jump ahead two days later during DADA. Oh and it's Ron's POV

"Now class I will announce the winner! I have make copies of each parchment and you will each receive one to read. The winners are-" _Hermione Granger! I thought and Professor Lampvern just continued talking, "Neville Longbottom." She paused a moment to let every one turn and look at Neville, who was in a state of shock. "And Hermione Granger. Now start reading." _

A few people turned to smile and look at Hermione who was smiling like a smug cat. I decided to save Moine's for later and I quickly read Neville's, which was about defeating a batch of death eaters with plants. It was actually pretty good! _Neville surprises me every day. _

Now I turned to the piece of parchment with Hermione's essay on it. Without meaning to, I thought to myself, _Get ready for one boring essay. Then I turned and read…_

Once Upon A Time,

In a small village in Greece there was a young woman. Her name was Hera, after the Greek Goddess. Hera was a witch, and had recently graduated from Olympus, a prestigious Greek wizarding school.She set up a small herbal business in a muggle town and was quite happy with her simple life. 

Now we move to a different setting, a small hut in which a young man lived. His name was Romulus. Romulus was a wizard, the same age as Hera. He, too, had gone to Olympus. Romulus, or Rom as his friends called him, was employed as a spy for a rich man. Rom was an unregistered Animagus. He could turn into a sparrow at will and often got valuable information for his employer. Rom had a dangerous, exciting, but always-wonderful life.

One day Hera was out in the forest collecting supplies for her shop when she grew thirsty and decided to stop by a stream. As Hera bent down to drink her share of the crystalline water she heard a small splash. Thinking it was a fish that would make a good dinner she moved closer and saw that instead of a fat trout there was a half-dead sparrow. Not being one to let something just die, Hera picked it up and looked around for a cave or shelter. Hera found something much better than a cave; she found a small vacant hut! Asking the Gods to forgive her she went in and built a fire. She warmed the soaked bird and gently fed him a broth of several healing herbs.

Later that night Hera was dozing by the fire while a storm raged outside. The sparrow was doing much better and it too was sleeping. 

Suddenly Hera was woken by a blast of cold air and rain, then a voice rang out, "What in hell are you doing here?" (A/N didn't see that one did you?) 

Hera screamed and saw a figure standing in the open doorway fighting to close the door against the wind. Stammering she managed to say, "I f-found a bird and it was ill so- so I came here and was trying to nurse it back to health." 

The man softened at the mention of the bird and sat down beside Hera. Smiling he said, "It's alright, if it was for a bird. And I thank you for starting my fire." 

Hera smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm Hera." she said.

Romulus, or Rom" was the reply. 

Hera's face scrunched up then she said, "Rom, weren't you in Sheepshead in Olympus? You were keeper for the Quidditch team." 

"Yeah, oh I remember you, you were in Sheepshead too, always reading or studying." Laughing shyly, Hera nodded. Rom grinned and said, "Well I have a spare blanket for you and the sparrow looks like it'll pull through the night, so why don't you stay here for the night." 

Hera, who had momentarily forgotten the sparrow because she was watching Rom's red curls glowing in the firelight, grinned as well and replied, "That would be wonderful." The two settled in for the night and both had pleasant dreams of new friends that fateful night. 

The next morning Rom walked Hera back to her little home the village and promised to see her again soon. Hera went about her work that day much more cheerful than usual, she had a friend! In weeks to come Rom and Hera grew much more friendly. Rom's life as a spy and in the forest caused him to have few friends, and Hera had always been shy. 

The two were hardly separated. Soon both regarded the other as almost more than a friend, but were to shy to admit such feelings. 

One fine day Rom and Hera decided to take a trip to the seaside. Our heroes were happily splashing under the waves when Rom heard a peculiar noise. Thinking it was Hera trying to scare him he dismissed it, although he really shouldn't have.

Later that day during a picnic on the beach, Rom heard the noise again, but he had been watching Hera when he heard it. She had been eating and not speaking while the sound occurred. 

Hera looked up at Rom and said quietly, "Rom, did you hear that?" 

Rom nodded, "Maybe we should go" he suggested. 

Hera shook her head and replied, "No it's probably just an off tune mermaid. Lets stay." 

Rom grinned and simply said, "Sure."Neither knew just what to think of that awful noise and just pushed it to the back of their minds. 

As the sun was setting, Rom and Hera started to leave. Then louder than ever the noise happened again. A huge Chimera leapt out from behind a nearby rock, roaring fiercely. Hera screamed and Rom jumped back and shielded her with his body. The Chimera's dragon tail lashed furiously, and it confidently began to strut forward. It had a smug expression on its face as though it knew that the two were going to be a real treat. Rom grabbed his wand and threw a badly-placed Jelly Legs at it. The curse hit the Chimera's tail and the tail began to squirm and wiggle with the consistency of jelly--at least the curse had worked somewhat. Hera knew that she would need one stronger spell to finish it off; she took her wand out and thought, "A patronus, that's what I need." But a happy thought, what to use, the single happiest moment in her life. 

Hera thought quickly and closed her eyes so she could picture the happy time. Rom, she said to her self, when I first met Rom. Picturing the fire, the sparrow, and of course her new friend, she shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" A silvery fox leapt out her wand and started to charge her attacker, at the same exact moment Rom shouted out "Expecto Patronum!" A sparrow burst from the tip of his wand and flew in synch with the fox. Rom grabbed Hera's hand and together they ran as fast as they could. The patronus only created a diversion, seeing as neither of them was strong enough to defeat a Chimera. 

After what seemed an eternity of running the noise behind them stopped. The Chimera had given up. Leaning against a nearby tree the two gasped for breath. They rested for a moment and began walking in silence for a bit. They reached Hera's little house late, and the stars were already high overhead. 

"Hera," Rom said as they awkwardly stood by Hera's front door. "I had a really good time today, well despite the Chimera." 

Hera smiled lopsidedly, " Me too. Thank you so much Rom." For a few minutes silence washed over them. 

"Well I should go." Rom said averting his clear blue eyes shyly. 

"Yeah" Hera softly replied. Then Rom did something unexpected, he leaned in and gave Hera a light kiss on the lips. Hera was completely dumbfounded as Rom blushed, turned into a small sparrow, and flew away into the night. 

Suddenly wide awake, and all thoughts of Chimeras dismissed for the time being Hera walked into her quiet little house to wait for the next day, which would bring new challenges, new adventures, and hopefully Rom.

Note from Hermione- I know that this was fairly mushy and the Chimera lived, but I had to keep it based on fact Professor. There was only one known slaying of a Chimera in history, and so if they succeeded in killing it then this wouldn't be true. I hope you liked my way of distracting the creature so my hero and heroine could escape. I also hope you like the story element of it, giving the essay not only the criteria, but also a plot.

I stared; it was unbelievable! Hermione was capable of writing, and not only stuffy, nonfiction writing, but good, interesting fantasy! I didn't even know she could write, and she can even make me, the thickest guy in all of Hogwarts like a MUSHY story! Wait a minute; this story there's something familiar about the names, the attitudes, and the characters…

Hermione's POV

I looked across at Ron; he was done with the story and looked pensive. I hope he didn't recognize the connection, I didn't mean to write it that way, it just happened. The names Rom, and Ron, and Hermione, or Hermi as Ron and Harry like to call me, and Hera. I thought they fit the characters, I didn't mean for it to turn out as a love story about Ron; and I. God knows I didn't, or did I? _I need to talk to Ginny. _

Ron's POV (we're getting a lot of him aren't we? ****grins**) later that night in the common room at about eleven…**

All right the common room is almost cleared out, only Harry, Hermione, and I are left. I'll just tell Harry what I'm going to do and then it'll be just Hermione and I. _Oh God almighty I'm nervous. _

_ _

"Harry," I turned toward him and in a whisper I explained my plan. 

Harry laughed and said, "Sure, Ronnie, I'll do it." Then loudly so Hermione could hear he said, "I'm tired. I'm going up to study in bed so if I fall asleep I won't have to be down here." 

Hermione looked up from whatever huge book she was reading and said, "Good night Harry," and went back to her book.

"G'night" Harry said, and left up the stairs to our dormitories. 

I waited about ten minutes and then I stood up and said quietly, "Hermione?" She looked up expectantly. "Um can I talk to you?" She put a bookmark in the huge text to show she was listening; I had her attention. "Well it's um, well." I couldn't get it out. 

Hermione looked a little nervous and said, "Well spit it out Ron what did you want to ask?" 

I swallowed and continued, "What I was saying was about your essay for DADA…." 

She looked even more flushed, "What about it Ron?" She stood up and walked over to me.

"I, erm, well the characters, they were familiar, from somewhere." I continued a little more bravely.

"Oh where from?" Her voice sounded unnaturally high.

"From here" I leaned in and gave Hermione a small kiss right on the lips! She looked shocked and my face felt like it was on fire. "Well g'night Hermione." 

I took one last look at her red face and the bolted up the stairs and didn't stop till I reached my bed. I flopped down on it and closed my eyes. When I opened them I saw Harry peer through the hangings with his eyebrows raised. "I kissed her Harry. I kissed Hermione." Harry for some reason didn't look the slightest bit shocked. "I didn't mean to but I did, I just did." Harry looked me right in the eye and shook his head, and then he laughed. "What?" I asked icily, "Exactly what is so funny?" 

Harry caught his breath and said simply, "Nice way to end the story, Ron." And the he left. I wonder what he meant? That Potter boy sure is weird, yup he sure is. 

1.That author's note is from Hermione and not me.

2.Thanks Meffles for beta reading me, I couldn't do it with out ya.

3.For every review you send me you get one wish (and I didn't say it would come true)


End file.
